Why did it have to be her?
by AnimeInfection
Summary: You hurt her. You left her alone. And now look what happened! Are you happy that shes gone now Natsume? Your despicable! Warning: Swearing at the end. One Shot.


_**Hey everyone! My name is Amethyst :D I hope you guys would enjoy my first story ever! Please review! **_

_**I do not own Gakuen Alice... Sadly.  
><strong>_

**Why did it have to be her?**

_One-Shot_

I sighed. Today was the day of the confession huh? Well it's better to do it now because I'll regret it later in time. Right now I'm sitting on in front of my desk at class being quiet because I was thinking if I should or shouldn't do this. So in a way, I was in deep thoughts until I snapped out of it when the bell rang.

Narumi-sensei came in shouting hello to everyone and as usual, I would be the one saying hi back. But not today, I could tell from his expression that he was quite surprised that I was quiet for once in my life. Yet, I could tell he's eager to start class so he started speaking.

"So class, today was your assignment due date, you will have to read it in front of the whole class! This work will be worth 90% of your report cards!" Narumi-sensei said.

An hour later it was my turn. I was the last in the class. Narumi-sensei nodded and everyone listened to me intently.

"Erm, Narumi-sensei could I sing instead of tell a poem?" I asked him. Everyone started to murmur. I hear people from my right whisper, 'Mikan Sakura? SING? It doesn't match up.' They were right in a way. But singing was a part of me. Hotaru brought her camera out and I gave a signal to Koko to come up with me and perform.

Koko sat down in the chair beside the piano which was brought in here earlier on. No one noticed it is because I asked Yuu to make it look like it's not there with his illusion Alice.

I gave Koko the guitar and I sat down in front of the piano with the microphone in front of me.

I started playing a soft and gentle tune and Koko joined in after. Then with a silent gulp and a deep big breath in I started to sing,

Heart beats fast  
>Colours and promises<br>How to be brave  
>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<p>

"_Polka what the hell do you want?" Natsume asked in an irritated voice. I smiled sadly I shouldn't have disturbed him while him and his girlfriend was sucking each others faces. But I'm a selfish person believe it or not. _

"_Natsume we have to do the science project! It's due tomorrow!" I yelled. He pushed me to the ground not caring if I was hurt or not. Which I was, "Piss off." He shouted walking back to his girl. I guess I'm not important enough huh?_

But watching you stand alone  
>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<p>

One step closer

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

"_Mikan! You're going to detention for 2 weeks after school! A communities work in the park at lunch time during those 2 weeks for not doing your science homework, knowing you, you probably held Natsume back which is why I'm not going to punish him." Jinno zapped me with his stick and I whimpered, tears coming out of my pale face._

"_B-but Natsume was the one wh-"I whimpered in pain again. This old man is not going to stop is he? I looked over to Natsume who was also called over, and he was smirking. So this is fun for him huh? Well at least I could make him smirk with my misery._

For a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Time stands still  
>Beauty in all she is<br>I will be brave  
>I will not let anything take away<br>What's standing in front of me  
>Every breath<br>Every hour has come to this

One step closer

"_Hotaru are you going to the dance with Ruka-pyon?" I asked my best friend, who was currently treating my bruises and cuts gently. _

"_Yeah. I'm going to kill bastard 1 for ditching you and letting you take the blame, then bastard 2 who had hurt you. Do they not know your condition right now! It shortens your life if you get hurt!" Hotaru cried quietly. _

"_Don't worry, no one needs to know. I'm fine. I'll be here beside you. Kay'?" I smiled painfully. Not knowing how to tell Hotaru about my death date that had been earlier than expected._

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

One step closer  
>One step closer<p>

"_Even if Natsume hurts me, I still love him. I really do. Luna's really lucky to have a guy like him by her side." Mikan continued._

"_Mikan you'll get to be with someone else better than that bastard. I wonder what will happen to him in the future." Hotaru smirked. She's got something in mind, and I'm guessing it's something to do with Natsume being in hell. _

_The future... I really do wish that I could live for that long. But with the depression, and me not eating properly and all those bad stuff I'll die earlier than I'm suppose to be. I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to worry at all._

_[Chorus:]_  
>I have died everyday waiting for you<br>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
>For a thousand years<br>I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
>Time has brought your heart to me<br>I have loved you for a thousand years  
>I'll love you for a thousand more<p>

Everyone gaped at the nullifier and tears fell out of their eyes. Well except for the fire caster, the pheromone holder and the inventor. They just sat there with their eyes on the brunette.

Narumi-sensei sniffed, "T-That was b-beautiful M-Mikan-Chan! 100% O.K.!"

Everyone clapped loudly and whistles and sniffs came from loads of people.

"I-it was so sad! WAHHHH! BEAUTIFUL YET SAD MIKAN-CHAN! WAHHHH!" Anna and Nonoko cried and ran up to Mikan.

The atmosphere was something no one imagined, happiness, sadness and bewilderment. When Mikan was singing it felt like there was a story and a meaning behind that song, a sad story yet an inspirational meaning.

When the whole day was over Mikan had to do her punishment and after she was done she went up to her dorm and picked up everything that had anything to do with Natsume and burnt it. Except that one thing, his Alice stone.

Mikan heard giggling outside and she peered seeing the most beautiful sight. It looked like the couple were out of a painting. It was Natsume giving Luna his Alice stone while kneeling on the ground with the Sakura petals flowing around them lightly, being carried by the wind in front of the moonlight.

A wave of depression came over Mikan. It was the perfect timing for Natsume to do it. Tomorrow was the prom, their senior prom. Her heart suddenly felt like it was being ripped apart and more tears fell out of her eyes as she gripped her chest. It was agonizingly painful. She fell on her knees and black soon surrounded her...

_**With Hotaru**_

Hotaru was walking down the hallways of the last floor. She was away to visit Mikan. She always does this.

Reaching Mikan's dorm room door she knocked. Waiting for a few minutes no one answered. That's weird. Mikan should be home right now.

Hotaru knocked again, but loudly this time. She felt a wave of panic rush over her as no one answered the door. With her baka gun, she aimed it at the door knob which broke it and opened the piece of wood.

It was dark in there. Maybe no one was home. Maybe Mikan was in Anna and Nonoko's dorm. From the moonlight glow, Hotaru looked around and saw a girl figure lay on the ground and her chest not moving. Brunette hair... Is that Mikan? Hotaru turned on the lights and saw that it was Mikan. And she wasn't moving. She rushed beside her and tried to wake her up desperately, "Mikan! Mikan! Mikan! Baka! Wake up! Baka! Wake up!" she yelled over and over again. Not wanting to believe what was happening.

After so many ways, Mikan was still not breathing nor moving. Hotaru cried and ran out yelling for help which alerted and woke up girls from the hallways. "MIKAN IS GOING TO DIE! SOMEBODY! PLEASE! HELP! HELP HER! PLEASE! MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE!" Loads of girls brought Hotaru to Mikan again and tried to calm her down. They didn't know that Hotaru could be this panicked.

A girl called the teachers and the teachers called the ambulance.

An hour later all of Mikan's friends were in the hospital where she was at, and they were crying and panicking, they didn't know what to do. Is Mikan

dead?

When Natsume had heard the news, at first he thought they were joking, but seeing Hotaru crying, he immediately went to see Mikan, his Polka-Dots.

The doctor came out with a frown and some tears upon his face. "She's gone. I'm sorry. But her heart couldn't take it anymore. Her cancer had caused her to die, but some events that she probably had to go through had caused her to die earlier than expected."

Everyone gasped and all you can hear are cries of despair. Hotaru and Ruka were crying in each others arms. Anna and Nonoko are the same. Koko and Kitsuneme are rolling on the ground crying their eyes out. Yuu is crying quite hard on the wall. The teachers were heart broken, even Jinno and Natsume was in despair and agony. His Polka-Dots dead! It couldn't be happening!

"It's because of YOU AND BASTARD 2!" Hotaru yelled angrily at Natsume and Jinno. They looked at her questioningly. "Well Bastard 1 here had caused her death to be faster because he hurts her emotionally. She loved YOU! BUT NO! YOU JUST HAD TO IGNORE HER! FUCKING ASSWIPE! AND YOU! BASTARD 2! YOU HURT HER PHYSICALLY JUST BECAUSE SHES STUPID AT WORKING OUT AN ANSWER! FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Everyone gaped at Hotaru and glaredat Natsume and Jinno.

"I'm sorry Mikan." They both said quietly... Like that's ever going to bring her back.

**_Please review!:D_ **


End file.
